


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by luckystars1015



Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [9]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom! Hijikata, Canon Universe, Consensual Sex, Deepthroat, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Condoms | Raw Sex, Oblivious Hijikata, Prompt: Injured Hijikata & Gintoki takes care of him, See Notes where Smut starts and ends, Smut, Thigh sex, Top! Gintoki, Unbearable Romantic Tension, canon typical bickering, cuddle or die of hypothermia, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: Gintoki and Hijikata are stuck on a mountain in the middle of winter. The sun's going down fast and their only salvation is a desolate cabin in the woods.And guess what? There's only one bed.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152
Collections: Gintama Mini Secret Santa 2020





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalski/gifts).



> It was such a great honor to craft a Secret Santa gift for the esteemed [Vivalski](https://twitter.com/Vivalski)!
> 
> I love their art so so so much! It always bring a smile to my face when I see their hilarious, beautiful artwork! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Smut in this fic: 
> 
> Starts with ["What..." Gintoki's voice was trembling] and ends with ["Should we just leave them here?"]

The biting chill of wind whooshed by two men’s faces. Their snowboards cut away at the pristine snow as they made their way down a mountain slope. Both Gintoki and Hijikata felt rejuvenated leaving the humdrum of city life for the call of the mountain. Now the only thing filling their ears were the sounds of nature and the taunts the two men threw at one another. 

“Oiiii! Mayora! I bet you I’ll get to the bottom of the mountain _and_ have time to make a snowman.”

“In your dreams, Yorozuya!” Hijikata was officially fired up. He got like this whenever Gintoki was in his near vicinity. He really should be the bigger man and stop it with their pissing contests, but Hijikata knew that victory over the Yorozuya tasted almost as good as mayo, and he would chase that feeling towards the end of the earth. 

Gintoki managed to gain speed on Hijikata, throwing caution to the wind. “Well, I guess—” but whatever Gintoki intended to say died on his throat as his eyes fell on one lone tree standing in his previously smooth path to victory. Holy shit, he was going to have spiky leaves and nasty bark for lunch today. 

‘The fucking idiot!’ Hijikata saw how fast Gintoki was barreling towards the tree and before he knew it, his body acted it for him. 

_“Gintoki!”_ He yelled, his voice full of desperation. He sped up, knocking into Gintoki. His arms wrapped protectively around Gintoki’s head. Since their feet were still stuck to their snowboards, they rolled in an awkward, painful ball of limbs, picking up dirt, sticks, and snow on their way down. Finally, the two men stopped their descent when they reached flat land. Hijikata grumbled in pain as he raised himself on his arms, looking down on Gintoki. 

“Why are your hands on my ass?” He said, heat rising in his face. 

“Ummmm, why is your ass under my hands?” Gintoki lamely replied, but under the death glare the officer was shooting him, his hands immediately retreated. Pissed off and murderous: that was Hijikata’s signature look. 

"Okay, Okay. It was an accident. We were rolling down a fucking mountain for god sakes." 

Both of them grunted as they detached themselves from each other and threw away their broken snowboards. 

The white-haired samurai stood up first and offered a hand to Hijikata, but the man rejected him. However, after trying to do so by himself and wincing in pain as he felt a sting from his right foot, he defeatedly took Gintoki’s hand. 

"Was it my imagination or did you call me Gintoki when I almost crashed?" He said, tone laced with arrogance. 

"It was your imagination." Hijikata dismissed him immediately. The finality in his tone implied that this subject was not to be brought up again.

Gintoki was sure he'd heard his name, but maybe there was just too much snow lodged in his ears by that point. 

Hijikata outwardly grimaced. To be stranded with Gintoki was one of his worst nightmares. The only person worse than him would have been Sougo. One idiot was completely useless and the other would have turned this into a "Lord of the Flies" situation and hunt him for sport by the end of the day. He looked in disgust as the white-haired idiot was picking his nose. Hijikata didn't know which one would have been worse. 

He carefully examined the shadows cast by the sun. It was already late in the afternoon. If they didn't find their way back soon, they seriously might die stranded in the middle of this desolate moutain. He took a step... and immediately face planted into the snow when his right ankle gave out. 

Gintoki looked down at the Hijikata shaped hole in the ground. Should he laugh? He really felt like laughing, but even he knew that this wasn't the best time with the threat of death by hypothermia or wolves and all of that. 

This time around, he knelt down to offer Hijikata a piggy back ride. Hijikata just lied there silently, examining the wordless offer with a disgusted and reluctant face. 

"Look, it's either you get on my back or I leave you to freeze here." He continued, "but I wouldn't really want your death on my conscience, so the other option would be for me to carry you like a princess through this forest. Would you like that, Hijikata? Would you like to be a fairy tale princess?"

"Shut up," Hijikata said nothing else and begrudgingly climbed onto the white-haired man’s back. He wrapped his arms around Gintoki's neck, noticing how warm the man was. Gintoki hooked his arms under his knees. Hijikata was fully chest to back with Gintoki and wished he were anywhere else but here. To be at the complete mercy at his rival's hands was something the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi should never be in. Yet here he was. Some leader he was. 

Gintoki walked into the forest, ignoring the glowering officer on his back. The white-haired man was never one for small talk. 

"Wait, why are you going in there?"

"You want me to climb back up the mountain with you on my back? I don't really wanna die of exhaustion hauling your ass up there and then both of us end up dying and haunting this place.”

Hijikata made a face. He wasn’t that heavy. But, Gintoki was right, and he really wanted to avoid any situation where he was stuck for eternity with this white-haired idiot. But Hijikata would rather throw his shoe in the air and let it choose where they would go than trust this idiot’s sense of direction.

“Look,” Gintoki commanded pompously, “I’m the certified nature master here, alright?”

The officer rolled his eyes. “Who would _ever_ give you a certification in that?”

“I don’t need it. I know I just have more experience than some government dog pencil pusher!” Hijikata bristled at the insult but he had to concede. It had been a long time since he had trekked through nature. 

Gintoki eyed the forest pensively. "Maybe if we make it to the other side, we can see the villa we were staying in. We shouldn't be too far."

"Well, we better find some kind of shelter before sundown, which is going to be soon." Screw winter for shortening the days on them. 

"Thank you very much, Captain Obvious."

"Oi! That's Vice Commander to you!"

"A Vice Commander is lower than a captain!"

And thus began their inane bickering as Gintoki trekked through the forest with Hijikata on his back. The white-haired samurai, ever the man who seemed wih unlimited stamina was tiring out. He must have been walking for at least an hour with no end in sight. He wanted to drop Hijikata, plop down on the ground, and take a nap like a spent mule. 

Suddenly, he felt incessant tapping on his shoulder. “Hey, look!”

Gintoki turned his head to see where Hijikata was pointing. "It's a... cabin in the woods..."

"Yea, and?"

"Did you not see the movie?"

"No, I don't watch horror mov—I mean, I don't watch crap!" Hijikata corrected himself, trying to sound more like some kind of movie connoisseur than the scaredy-cat that he actually was. Gintoki rolled his eyes, and chose not to comment to allow Hijikata to live with the poor excuse he had for pride. 

The two men surveyed the cabin that had seen better days. The wood was rotten and the windows were dusted up. "It looks like it would fall apart if you sneeze on it."

"What, you're not the princess anymore, but the big bad wolf?" Hijikata wanted to bonk Gintoki on the head for it, but would have lost his balance if he did so. "Stop calling me a princess!"

"I'll stop when you stop acting like one." They would have entered into another tirade, but a cold wind blew right past them, chilling their bones. They were reminded of the predicament at hand. Live through one night stuck with each other or freeze to death in the middle of bickering like toddlers. It wasn't how either man wanted to go. 

Gintoki walked up to the door with Hijikata in tow. The white-haired samurai knocked but only silence greeted him in return. His hand nervously settled on the doorknob, and he tried to quell his nervous shaking. 

"...Hello? Sorry for intruding. If there are ghosts in here, please don’t haunt us. We just need a place to stay for the night." 

“Some nature master you are,” chided Hijikata.

Gintoki ignored the comment as he pried his eyes open to looking into the cabin. He wished to god that there wasn't a dead skeleton that sat in the middle of the room. Instead, a room void of any signs of life greeted the two men. The cabin was better furnished for a dwelling that looked like it had been abandoned for a decade. 

The cabin was only one room with a dining table adjacent to the door and large fireplace on the opposite wall facing them. There were several pots and devices allowing for one to cook, so they could possibly stave off hunger if they found some ingredients. There was a large wardrobe in the corner of the room. And of course, there was only one bed, but they would deal with that problem later. 

The silver-haired samurai walked to the table and carefully placed Hijikata onto its surface. He pulled another chair in front of the injured man and sat in it. With much more care than Hijikata thought Gintoki was capable of, he lifted the officer’s injured leg and placed it on his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking you out." Immediately realizing the double entendre of his words, he hurriedly corrected himself. "Not like that." Although on the rarest of occasions, Gintoki had checked out the derriere of the Vice Commander. Like when he bent over to pick up his dropped lighter. Or when he had only a towel wrapped around his waist at the onsen. Or that time when Sougo had shrunk Hijikata's yukata in the washing machine as a prank so it fit very snugly around his ass. Okay, so maybe Gintoki had checked out Hijikata more than once. A lot, actually. But that wasn't the issue right now. 

"Sorry in advance," Gintoki said as he gingerly pulled off the boot on Hijikata's right foot. Hijikata winced and bit down the pained groan climbing out of his throat. He hated expressing any kind of weakness in front of another person. 

Gintoki looked at the swelling around the ankle and pressed it as gently as he could, earning a hiss and well-deserved slap from Hijikata. 

"Consider yourself lucky that it's only sprain and not broken." Hijikata watched in amazement as Gintoki pulled out a roll of bandage from his pocket. 

"Shinpachi stuffed my pockets enough to fill an emergency kit." 

"Shinpachi is a better adult than you."

"I know," Gintoki said, his voice light, showing his appreciation for the bespectacled boy. He nagged because he cared. 

"Oh speaking of which," Gintoki pulled out several sukonbu packets that Kagura hid in his pockets like he was a soccer mom pulling an unending dearth of useful treasures from her purse. He handed Hijikata a sukonbu packet to distract him while Gintoki patched up Hijikata's ankle. 

Hijikata tried to focus on chewing, but he could only pay attention to the soft way Gintoki was caring for him. Why was his heart beating so fast every time his fingers touched his skin. 

Gintoki eyes scanned Hijikata's figure once more, looking for any other possible injuries. Hijikata's jacket was really ripped all over the place. Gintoki was surprised it was still functioning to keep him warm. 

"Hey, take off your top."

"What," Hijikata said, growing embarrassed at the sudden command. 

"Sorry, should have phrased that better. I wanna check your ribs to see if nothing's broken. I noticed you wincing earlier when I had touched your side."

Hijikata acquiesced and took off several layers of clothes. Gintoki did his best not to give a wolf whistle of appreciation. Muscles rippled down his torso. The man took his workout regimen seriously and it showed. The most mesmerizing part about Hijikata must have been his sharp collar bones. Gintoki could probably cut his hand running across them. 

Back to the task at hand, Gintoki scanned Hijikata's torso to find anything amiss. There was one spot that had light bruising under his pectoral muscles.

Gintoki placed hand on Hijikata's side and gently pressed his thumb on the bruised spot. 

Hijikata took in a sharp inhale of breath. 

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"N-no. It's just... I was surprised about how hot your hand is."

Gintoki gave a light chuckle. "The kids tell me I'm a walking furnace."

"What, so you have cuddle sessions with them?"

"Yea," Gintoki replied in all seriousness, "you wanna join?" He finished the question with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“N-no!” Hijikata hated how high and squeaky his voice sounded. Gintoki always knew exactly what to say to make Hijikata not himself. 

Gintoki probed around a bit more and found a scratch on the other side of Hijikata's ribs. The blood had already dried up so that meant it was not too deep. But it would still be a risk of infection if it wasn't bandaged up. He grimaced, trying to squash down his memories of the war. His comrades fell more often from infection than anything else. 

"We should bandage you up so that doesn't get any worse," he pointed to the scratch.

“Can you spread your legs?” Gintoki mentally face-palmed. “So I can get closer to wrap the bandage around you.” Why did every line that came out of his mouth sound so perverted. Probably because he was a pervert, a voice in the back of his head chimed in. But the innuendo seemed to fly over Hijikata’s head. He did however blush when he spread his legs to allow space for Gintoki to get closer. Gintoki grabbed the roll of bandage and slowly wrapped it around Hijikata's tight waist. 

Hijikata had no idea where to look. He thought about looking up at the ceiling, but that would cause him to bare out his chest, which made him feel even more exposed to Gintoki. The black-haired samurai’s heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest as Gintoki's fingertips left trails of fire across Hijikata's skin. 

Gintoki barely had better luck in not completely melting as his hands ran over Hijikata’s soft, yet marred skin. His fingers ached to chase the scars running along the officer’s skin. His mouth felt so dry. He marveled at the way Hijikata’s ab muscles jumped whenever his hand came to flatten the bandage. 

The officer's head was down, giving Gintoki the perfect angle to see the way Hijikata’s eyelashes kissed his cheeks. Eventually, the sugar addict ran out of bandages so he had to stop. Gintoki was so lost in his task that he probably would have turned his so-called rival into a mummy if the bandages hadn’t run out. 

“Hijikata…” The name was spoken so softly that the policeman wouldn’t have been able to hear it if Gintoki weren’t so close. 

Hijikata lifted his eyes upwards and was met with Gintoki’s wine red eyes. They were intoxicating. Gintoki hadn’t known why he had said Hijikata’s name. And now that their gazes were locked together, Gintoki realized how he had just fallen into his own trap. He drew closer and closer to Hijikata like they were moths to a flame. Somehow they knew that they might both burn each other alive. Gintoki could feel Hijikata’s warm breath on his lips. 

The empty roll of bandage once in Gintoki’s hand dropped onto the floor and the sound broke the spell the two men were placed under. Gintoki separated himself from Hijikata with the smoothness of a bumbling teenager. 

“Well, I guess my job here is done,” Gintoki announced, looking anywhere but Hijikata. He turned around to face the door, signaling that he was heading out.

Without thinking, Hijikata grabbed Gintoki. "Where are you going?" At the moment, fear seized him. He couldn’t help but think of his older brother Tamegorou. Despite all sense and reason, Hijikata felt like a child once more. His grip on the silver-haired samurai tightened.

"Hmm, I was going to try and explore the area a bit more. If the cabin is here, maybe we're really close to the villa."

Hijikata glanced nervously at the light leaving the sky. His words caught in his throat, a flurry of anxiety rising in his chest. What if Gintoki got lost out there? What if he didn't come back?

Gintoki saw the worry that flashed across Hijikata's eyes. Despite his reputation as a ruthless Vice Commander, he never looked so vulnerable. Every time Gintoki looked into Hijikata’s blue eyes, it was like the ocean was calling him home. He placed a warm hand on Hijikata’s and the black-haired samurai swore his heart skipped a beat in surprise. 

"It's okay. I won't leave you here alone." A warm wave of relief washed over Hijikata as he gazed into Gintoki’s reassuring eyes.

"I'm still gonna need to go outside to chop up some firewood if we're gonna see the night through though." 

Hijikata let go of his surprisingly tight hold on Gintoki's jacket, embarrassed that he had shown this moment of weakness in front of his rival.

Gintoki stepped into the cold air of the small forest surrounding the cabin. He felt a bit bad about leaving Hijikata alone. But it was important for him to find some firewood. He was planning to pick up some sticks but he spotted an axe lying against the side. 

Twilight was upon them already. He'd have to hurry up or else he might end up lost in the woods. An hour must have passed when he finally came back with an armful of firewood. His arms burned, but it felt good to let out all of his energy. He knew they would find safety tomorrow. He'd survive much worse than one cold night in a deserted forest. And despite everything, he was glad that he ended up stuck with Hijikata. 

Gintoki opened the door to a sweet and salty smell in the air. Hijikata was on his knees, stirring a pot in the fireplace. His beauty in the soft firelight made him akin to a painting come to life. 

Gintoki’s mouth went dry and his stomach growled. Too many of his senses were being assaulted at once. "What—where did you find food in this place?"

Hijikata turned around with a wooden spoon in his hand. Gintoki watched, mesmerized, as the man’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down, swallowing a spoonful of soup. "There was a walking stick lying around so I helped myself to the backyard to survey the area.” The officer gestured through the window to the snowy dirt patch with some green poking through. “I found some cabbages under the snow."

Gintoki saw how red and wrinkled Hijikata’s hands were. The snow must have soaked through his gloves. The officer continued stirring the pot. "It's better than the ones we buy in the city. The cold probably makes the cabbages here sweeter. Here try it." He stuck a spoonful of soup for Gintoki, blowing on it and holding a hand underneath to catch any spills. The silver-haired samurai shook off any awkwardness and stepped closer to get a taste of Hijikata’s cooking. Hijikata tilted the spoon into Gintoki’s lips. The soup did indeed taste mildly sweet with a hint of salt he attributed to seaweed. Gintoki smiled when he recognized the taste of Kagura’s sukonbu packets. 

It felt so natural for them to do such a thing that Gintoki hadn't even noticed how close he was to the man. The spell of the cabin was getting to them. It was like they were whisked away to a different world. Gintoki was a lumberjack while Hijikata was an excellent cabbage chef. It was nice to dream. Tomorrow when they returned to civilization, they would hate each other like bitter rivals do. But tonight, their truce called upon an inexplicable sense of intimacy as they enjoyed this pleasant meal together. 

\------

It was bedtime. And this was much more difficult than dinner. There was a bed frame but no bed. The previous owner must have taken it when they left. 

The only soft surface left in the cabin was a large fur rug on the floor. “It’ll do… I guess…” Gintoki’s heart was doing somersaults inside of his chest as his brain imagined the two laying side by side on the rug. 

Hijikata rubbed his arms, trying to seem more calm than he was. “The previous owners left a wool blanket in the wardrobe. It’s a bit dusty but it’ll be better than nothing.”

It was much earlier than when the two men would usually sleep, but the night was already so dark and they were tired after such a tumultuous day. 

Gintoki threw some wood into the fireplace as Hijikata tried to make himself comfortable on the blanket. The white-haired samurai followed soon after, gingerly laying down on the rug, careful not to allow any limbs of his to touch Hijikata’s. 

Some time passed before the sugar addict came to terms with the possibility that it might be another one of those sleepless nights. Although he was rather tired from the day, he just couldn't go to sleep with the thought of Hijikata next to him. When did Hijikata become something more than an annoying tax-stealing Mayora to Gintoki? At what point did they become begrudging comrades but without any enmity?

Gintoki turned his head to watch the back of Hijikata’s figure in the low light of the fire. He noticed the other man was still shivering. 

"Hey, are you cold?" Gintoki spoke softly into the night air. 

"Yea..." Hijikata reluctantly admitted, a little embarrassed about how finicky his body was. 

"You know, I read somewhere that it's easier to warm up when there's skin to skin contact."

"You can read?" Gintoki actually chuckled at the jab. Hijikata turned round, his gaze falling upon the white-haired samurai. His drowsiness allowed his defenses to wane. His tongue was as loose as it would be under the taste of alcohol. "Is this your way of trying to get in my pants?"

Gintoki was taken aback with the frankness but shot back, "no, if you were listening, I'm trying to get you _out_ of your pants."

Hijikata weighed his options. "Okay, fine. Sleeping next to you is better than dying of hypothermia."

"But only by a little," Hijikata added. Whether in seriousness or in jest, Gintoki did not know.

The two men shed their winter clothing and strip down to nothing but their boxers. Hijikata was wearing his trademark mayo ones while Gintoki, his strawberry ones. They both thought it was weird that they had turned around while they stripped since they'd already seen each other practically naked at the bathhouse, but neither acknowledged it.

Gintoki laid down next to Hijikata but this time around, he wasn't as hesitant. He reached out for Hijikata, his arms encircling him. It was uncomfortable with so much weight pressing his arm into the ground but it was worth it when he felt Hijikata snuggle back into Gintoki’s chest. 

Hijikata shivered as Gintoki's chest was pressed directly with his back, but this time it wasn't due to the cold. "Wow, you are like a furnace." 

Hijikata hated to admit it, but being Gintoki’s little spoon was _very_ nice. "Should I warm you up even more?" Gintoki said as his hand started running along Hijikata's stomach, his fingers light, almost teasing. 

"Yes..." Hijikata softly whispered. This was for the sake of fighting off hypothermia, nothing more.

Gintoki ran his hands along Hijikata's chest, feeling those hard muscles he was ogling so much so before. His hands accidentally touched Hijikata’s nipples, finding them hard, but neither men had the gall to break the silence. 

Hijikata was too busy relishing Gintoki's warmth. He was about to fall asleep when he felt something hard pressing into him. Hijikata reached his hand behind him and grabbed the offending article. “Hey, I think a log got into the blankets.”

Gintoki let out an off-putting pained grunt from the back of his throat. 

Realization hit him like a shit ton of bricks. _Oh._ It was wood alright but not what he was thinking of. Hijikata’s hand shot up and he wished that the ground would swallow him whole.

Gintoki started separating himself from Hijikata. “I’ll just… go outside and—” He was about to offer himself to the freezing winter in retribution, but Hijikata grabbed one of Gintoki’s free hand and pulled it down. 

“What…” Gintoki’s voice was trembling as he felt Hijikata slowly press his hand against the black-haired man’s own member, already half-hard. 

Without looking at him, Hijikata confessed, “I was lying before. I did call you Gintoki…” So the mayo addict did call him Gintoki when he tried to save him up in the mountain.

_Fuck._ Gintoki shuddered, anticipation making his blood thrum. He couldn't believe what was happening right now. His hand palmed the front of Hijikata's underwear to see if the officer would reject him. Hijikata didn’t.

Gintoki cupped Hijikata's boner and pushed his own against Hijikata's ass. "Sooooo... what are you suggesting we do about this?" Hijikata rubbed his ass against Gintoki's aching member in response. "Why don't you figure that out? You're the nature master, right?" 

Whatever remained of Gintoki's logic jumped off a cliff. Gintoki allowed instinct to take the reins now. His hand slipped inside Hijikata's boxers and he was delighted to find the inside already sticky with a Hijikata's precum. He rubbed the tip with his palm, spreading what little lubricant he had. 

He could only do so much with sweat and precum though. He brought his hand back out in front of Hijikata’s mouth. “Spit,” Gintoki commanded. It was raw and messy, but it was perfect. He dipped his hands back into Hijikata’s boxers and started pumping Hijikata's aching cock. Gintoki drew out delicious little moans from the officer trying so desperately, but failing so miserably to silence them. 

Gintoki sucked at the back of Hijikata's neck and whispered into his ears, his mouth begging to commit so many more sins tonight. "Aren't you so eager? Did you perhaps plan for us to almost die of hypothermia so I could jack you off tonight?"

"You fucking wish."

Gintoki was unfazed, expecting such back talk even when he held Hijikata's dick in his hand. His own Gin-san felt a little neglected. He whipped out his cock and pressed it into the cleft of Hijikata's ass cheeks. Sweat had gathered there, mixing with Gintoki's own precum and allowing for the smooth passage from ass to thighs. 

The inside of Hijikata's thighs was so delectably warm. Gintoki had to bite his own lips from moaning out loud like some desperate teenager having sex for the first time. He started fucking the inside of Hijikata's legs like there was no tomorrow, synchronizing his movements with his fist pumping of Hijikata's weeping cock. 

Everything was so sticky and hot down here. Hearing the sick sounds of squelching coupled with Hijikata’s unabridged moans was too much. When Gintoki came, his body went stiff as a log. He ejaculated in between Hijikata's thighs, making a whole mess down there. Hijikata's boxers was stained with his own cum soon after. The only sound heard inside the cabin was Gintoki and Hijikata's labored breathing. 

It wasn't enough. Gintoki wanted more, but he didn't know how to ask. Post-nut clarity was the worst. He just fucking did it with Hijikata, a thorn in his side since they'd met each other. But to be fair, also a hot piece of ass. 

Hijikata surprised Gintoki by rolling over onto his back, reaching down into the sticky mess of boxers and scooping what had to be a mix of Gintoki and his cum. He stripped down to nothing. Gintoki watched in complete bafflement when the man he considered to be a complete prude started fingering himself. Gintoki's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Why don't you put your mouth to better use?" Hijikata beckoned as he drew the sugar addict closer with his gaze alone. The sugar addict's lips came down crashing onto Hijikata's lips like a shooting star, granting his wish. Gintoki's tongue shoved inside the officer's sinful mouth and pushed around, exploring everything. His tongue pushed against Hijikata's own, initiating a battle of dominance in which neither of them would back down from. 

The silver-haired samurai grew more desperate, his dick hardening once more. Gintoki only broke apart from Hijikata’s bewitching lips when he was reminded of other treasures spread across the mayo addict’s body. His mouth immediately enclosed upon the hard nipple that his hand discovered earlier. His tongue swirled around the bud, pushing and teasing it. Hijikata squirmed and begged the silver samurai to go harder. 

Gintoki finally felt like the power was shifting his favor again. He hated losing control. On the battlefield, and especially in bed. He was going to be the one who came out on top. Gintoki sucked hard on Hijikata's nipple and felt the man moan and arch into his mouth, feeling absolutely lascivious and super horny. 

Gintoki's fingers reached down and inserted two fingers into Hijikata's blessed hole. It was so tight and hot. He curled his fingers into Hijikata's walls and the mayo addict practically crooned. What a beautiful sound. Hijikata was the finest tuned instrument and Gintoki had the pleasure of playing him tonight. And boy, would he make him sing. 

When Hijikata felt that even three of Gintoki's thick fingers wasn't enough to scratch the itch deep inside him, he wrapped his legs around Gintoki's hips and pulled him towards his groin, grinding against him. The sugar addict watched in absolute fascination as the tip of Hijikata’s dick dragged across his happy trail, dirtying it with his precum. 

This was a punishment in itself, right? So exactly what sin was Gintoki committing? Just being a fine ass man ? Gintoki bit his bottom lip in an attempt to ground himself. But he knew that his lip was about to bleed if he didn't put his dick inside Hijikata like right fucking now. Gintoki yanked his boxers off and threw it away haphazardly. It was a miracle he hadn’t thrown it into the fireplace.

“Shit! We don’t have any lube!” Gintoki felt like he just shoved his dick into a pile of snow. There was no way he was going to enter Hijikata without any lubrication. 

“That’s not a problem.” Hijikata, always the problem solver, pushed Gintoki to stand up and he got into his knees. In the blink of an eye, the officer swallowed Gintoki’s big, fat cock whole. The Yorozuya learned two things that night. Cabbages tasted better buried in the snow, and the Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi could deep throat a dick on command. 

Gintoki shuddered as he committed the feel of Hijikata’s wet mouth to memory. It would take a god-like self-control to not come inside the Vice Commander’s throat right now. He wanted so bad to watch Hijikata swallow his semen or shoot his seed all over his pretty face. But when he saw how Hijikata’s hips were trying so desperately to pin himself on his own fingers, Gintoki knew that the mayo addict deserved more than that. Hijikata deserved the world, and Gintoki would raise heaven and hell to give him that. 

Gintoki pumped a few more times into the officer’s lewd mouth before finding the willpower to pull away. Just for fun though, he pushed back into Hijikata’s cheek, watching in fascination as the mayo addict’s mouth filled with his cock and a single tear ran down his face. 

The Yorozuya pulled away guided Hijikata back down onto the ground. He lined his hips with the black-haired samurai and looked at him one last time for confirmation. Once Hijikata gave a nod, Gintoki slowly pushed inside Hijikata's tight, wet heat. He tried his best to savor the feeling of Hijikata’s walls stretching around him, but he was going to melt if he didn't start moving soon. His fingers dug into Hijikata’s thighs hard enough to leave bruises for the morning after. 

Gintoki rubbed his hot prick against that particular place that had Hijikata moaned like a lascivious whore. That sound was sweeter than any song the silver-haired samurai would ever hear in his lifetime. 

Gintoki started moving faster now, his dick completely taking over now. He needed friction and he needed it now. They literally could have died tomorrow and the Yorozuya wouldn't have minded if he could spend the last few seconds fucking Hijikata into eternity. 

“Harder! Harder! _Ngghhhhnnn, Gintoki!!”_

The rhythmic thrusting of Gintoki’s hips was like an engine. Hijikata fingers twisted desperately into the fur rug, trying to hold onto something, as Gintoki's hot, throbbing dick messed up his insides. 

The heat boiling inside both men was like a furnace about to blow up. Their body was going to come apart at the seams if they staved off their orgasms any longer. 

Gintoki wanted to do Hijikata a favor and not come inside the man since he didn't bring a condom, but apparently Hijikata had different ideas. Hijikata wrapped his legs tightly around Gintoki's waist, almost squeezing the air out of the man just as he was about to reach his climax. 

"Wait, Hijikata--"

"Gintoki!!" Hijikata's eyes fluttered shut as thick ribbons of come shot onto his stomach, some even landing on his face and on Gintoki. The passionate, almost delirious way Hijikata yelled out his name sent Gintoki into another plane of existence. 

Gintoki came so powerfully, staining the inside of Hijikata's walls with his seed. He couldn't help himself, he kept thrusting inside Hijikata's greedy hole, loving the way he could feel his semen spilling out. 

Finally, Gintoki came down from his high. His limbs turned into jelly and he fell flat onto Hijikata. Great, now both their stomachs were sticky. 

"Don't blame me if you get a stomachache tomorrow."

Hijikata wiped the stupid smirk off of Gintoki's face by dragging him into a long sultry kiss. His tongue slipped inside, licking the inside of Gintoki's mouth like it was a mayo bottle. 

Gintoki reluctantly pulled out of Hijikata. Boy, did they make a mess of themselves. Gintoki grabbed a shirt, hoping it wasn’t his and wiped the both of them off. 

Hijikata was far gone by the time Gintoki was down and pulling a blanket over both of them. 

“Good night,” Gintoki said anyway, placing a chaste kiss onto Hijikata’s lips. 

“G’ night…” Hijikata mumbled sleepily as he burrowed deeper into Gintoki’s chest.

——

“Should we just leave them here?” Kagura asked seriously, looking between Shinpachi and Sougo. Shinpachi, the poor fool, didn’t even have the galls to look at their boss sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around one Shinsengumi Vice Chief.

“We’ve been searching high and low for them for the past 24 hours and they’ve just been shacking up here?” Sougo said, unamused. He brought out his phone, taking pictures of the couple for future blackmail material. 

“Let’s just take their clothes and leave,” Sougo finished in all seriousness. 

“What?!” 

“I’ll send the other search party here. Don’t worry. It’s not like I would just leave them here to die.” 

Shinpachi wasn’t too sure about that. 

“Come on. We’re done here. Let’s go get hot chocolate,” Sougo suggested nonchalantly once he sent a text to Kondo. The Chief would likely race all the way here with the whole Shinsengumi in tow since Sougo fibbed a bit by saying that an axe murderer was keeping the two men hostage. 

“Yummy! Hot chocolate sounds great!” Kagura was practically jumping for joy. Shinpachi was now officially outnumbered two to one. He had no other choice but to follow the other two out. 

Well, at least Gin-san looked so content with Hijikata-san snuggled in his arms like that. He wouldn’t want to be the one to disturb such a happy couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this fic! Happy holidays <3
> 
> I’m gonna be going on a monthlong hiatus so this is my last work for awhile :D


End file.
